Another beginning
by Paigefields
Summary: Lauren Boswell finally tells her daughter the truth about the love of her life Arizona Robbins.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Laurzona fanfic that I have been planning for a while now and finally I wrote the first chapter. Calzona and the plane crash never happened, that's why the hospital is still named SGMWH. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, I will update as soon as possible. And like always reviews are lovely to get. **

Emma Boswell was standing outside her school and waiting for her mother to pick her up, her mother who once again was late. It wasn't a surprise and it didn't bother her that much, her mother was a surgeon and she probably had some surgery that turned out to be longer than expected. But now she was half an hour late and she was just about to text her and say that she'd walk all the way home instead when she saw her mom's car arrive to the parking lot.

''Emma! I'm so, so sorry for being late.'' Lauren said when her daughter jumped into the car.

''I know, mom. It's okay, difficult surgery?'' She asked.

''Yeah. Are we still going to the mall?'' Lauren asked.

''Of course! There's no way that I'm turning down a day in the mall.'' Emma said and Lauren laughed and drove to the mall.

A few hours later both girls had spent too much money on way too unnecessary things.

''So, you both three pair of shoes, two dresses and a pair of shorts?'' Lauren asked angry.

''Mom! You can't blame me when you bought just as much yourself.'' Emma defended herself.

''Yeah, I know. I was just trying do to what another mom would do. But it's your money, you won't get more until next weekend.''

''I know. What are we going to eat?'' Emma asked.

''Pizza.'' Lauren said and drove to the nearest pizzeria and bought pizzas to them before she drove home.

When they came home they ate their pizzas and watched TV, they sat together under a blanket and watched an episode of their favorite show Castle.

''Mom?'' Emma said.

''Yeah?'' Lauren answered, still very into the episode. Castle and Beckett were just about to catch the murderer.

''You know that I turned 15 last week, you're supposed to tell me about my other mother now.'' Emma said.

''Yeah, I know.'' Lauren answered and paused the DVD. She had dreaded this moment ever since the day she turned 15, she had promised Emma that when she was 15 she was old enough to hear about this.

''So?'' Emma asked.

''Wait.'' Lauren said and walked into her bedroom and opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a photo album she had hid there. And she walked into the living room again.

''What's that? I've never seen it before.'' Emma said.

''It's because I've been hiding it for you. Now I am going to tell you about Arizona Robbins.'' Lauren said. ''You ready?''

''Yes.'' Emma said and her mother sat down next to her and pulled the blanket over them again.

''I met Arizona Robbins 23 years ago. It was when I lived in Seattle and worked at the hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West. She was a pediatric surgeon and I worked with many things in the plastic surgery area. I had worked there for about a year before something happened. We worked on a case together, there had been a fire on a school and a little kid had been burned really badly. So Arizona and I worked together for the first time and fixed the little girls face, afterwards we decided to take a drink at the bar where all the doctors went to. And after we did stuff… I am not going to tell you about it! And well we started dating.'' Lauren said and started to think back to that one time when Arizona said 'I love you.' for the first time.

''_Arizona, come on. We're getting late!'' Lauren said when she walked out of the shower and saw that Arizona still was in bed. _

''_I don't want to get up.'' Arizona said. Lauren didn't answer instead she walked into her kitchen and made breakfast while she taught about her relationship with Arizona. They had been dating for more than six months and she liked Arizona a lot, maybe she even loved her. But Arizona had been so hurt in her latest relationship, so she didn't know if she was ready for something serious just yet. But Arizona had basically lived at her apartment the last months and when she wasn't here, she was in her own apartment with Lauren. She wanted something serious with Arizona, she decided that she should talk about it with her later that day. But now, she had to get Arizona out of bed._

''_Arizona, you have to get up. Seriously.'' Lauren said when she walked into her bedroom._

''_Come to me.'' Arizona said and Lauren did as she said. Lauren leaned down to the blonde and gave her a kiss._

''_Can you get up now?'' Lauren asked, Arizona nodded. And their lips met again, longer this time, more passionate._

''_Arizona, you know that I love this. But we have to go.'' Lauren said._

''_I know.'' Arizona said and got up and started to get dressed. A few minutes later she walked into the kitchen and ate of the breakfast Lauren had made her. It was pancakes shaped as hearts._

''_I love you.'' Arizona said out of nowhere._

''_What?'' Lauren said and looked at Arizona._

''_I-I love you.'' Arizona said again._

''_I love you too.'' Lauren replied._

''You started dating and then?'' Emma asked.

''You'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear that.'' Lauren answered.

''What?! No! Mom, that is unfair.''

''I know. Life's unfair sometimes.'' Lauren said and kissed Emma on her forehead before she walked into her bedroom. ''Good night, baby.''


	2. Chapter 2

_Lauren walked into her apartment a late Thursday night, there had been too many complications on her latest surgery and she had lost the teenager she had operated on. She didn't know how it could happen, it was a simple surgery that she'd performed at least twenty times and she had treated the patient for five years and she couldn't believe that she had died. All she needed now was Arizona, to sleep next to her, to talk to her and to just be near her. But she expected Arizona to be sleeping in her bed right now, but she wasn't. She found Arizona in their bedroom, with a suitcase in front of her that was now half full. _

''_Arizona?'' she asked. ''Are you going somewhere?''_

''_Lauren….'' Arizona said and turned around, she looked like she had been crying all night._

''_What happened?'' Lauren asked and walked up to Arizona._

''_My-My father, he's sick. I have to go home.'' Arizona replied and kept packing._

'''_Oh… no. What's wrong with him?'' Lauren asked and gently stroke Arizona's hair._

''_Cancer.'' Arizona replied and she started crying again._

''_Baby…'' Lauren said and hugged Arizona, she was so little in her arms. ''Do you want me to come with you?'' _

''_No, I have to stay there long. He only has a few months left, I don't know when I'll be back.'' Arizona said._

''_I understand. You can always call me, you know?'' Lauren said._

''_Yeah.'' Arizona said and hugged Lauren tighter._

''_I love you.'' Lauren said and looked at Arizona._

''_I love you too'' Arizona said before she kissed Lauren and then added, ''so much.''_

Telling Emma about Arizona the night earlier had brought back so many memories, like that last time she saw her before Arizona flew to New York to be with her sick dad. They had talked after that, but they had never met in person. It had been more than 15 years since she had kissed the love of her life.

''Mom? Can you hear me?'' Lauren's thoughts got distracted by Emma's voice.

''What?'' Lauren asked.

''I asked if we were going to watch another episode of Castle or if you were going to tell me more about Arizona.'' Emma said.

''I guess that you want to hear more about Arizona, so I can tell you more about her.'' Lauren said and opened the photo album and showed her a picture of her and Arizona on a beach.

''This was when we had been dating for about two years, we decided to take a trip to Spain. And just a few months before Spain we decided to move in together.''

''You two looked really good together.'' Emma stated.

''Yeah, we did.'' Lauren said and sighed and moved on to the next picture, it was a picture of her and Arizona in front of a Christmas tree. ''This was our first Christmas in our apartment, we spent it with your grandparents and Arizona's parents.''

Lauren kept on showing her some pictures from vacations, birthdays and holidays.

''Around 16 years ago, when Arizona and I had been a couple for 7 years we started to talk about our future. We decided that we wanted a kid together, we went to a clinic and tried to get me pregnant. We would have to wait four months until we could come back and see if it had been successful. And sadly during those four months something happened. I came home one night, only six weeks after the clinic thing, and found Arizona in our bedroom packing, her father was sick and she had to go to New York to be with him. We kept contact, talked on the phone almost every day but she kept on drifting away, further and further away every day. But after a month we broke things up, we loved each other and had been together for so long but it didn't work, you know. Two months after that I found out that I was pregnant, but I never told Arizona I don't know why. But a few years after you were born I regretted not telling her, but I didn't want to tell her that she had a four year old daughter, what if she had moved on? Sometimes I miss her so much, I just want to call her and tell her everything but I know that I can't.''

''Mom.'' Emma said and fell into the arms of her mother, now she understood why her mother's relationships always ended before they got serious, she was still in love with Arizona.

''You could try to contact her, you know.'' Emma said after a while.

''What would I say?'' Lauren asked.

''I don't know, you don't have to tell her about me?'' Emma suggested.

''And what am I supposed to say when she figures out about you?'' Lauren said.

''You have a point.'' Emma said, ''by the way, can I come with you to Seattle next week?''

''Yeah, I guess you can. Why?'' Lauren asked.

''I just want to see the hospital you worked at before you moved here. Plus I've always wanted to see Seattle.''

One week later Lauren and Emma sat on the plane on their way to Seattle. Emma listened to music on her iPod while Lauren read about the case she'd be working at when she arrived. Her old boss, Dr. Webber, had called her a little more than a week ago and asked if she could come and help with the case and she gladly said yes. It'd be fun to meet her old colleagues and see how the hospital looked now. They arrived to Seattle only an hour before Lauren's meeting with the patient, they hurried to the hospital and Lauren left Emma alone to take a look around the hospital while she was in the meeting. Emma asked the first person she saw where Chief Webber's office was and the person she asked was a nurse and she followed Emma to the Chief's office and softly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

''Yeah?'' she heard an old man's voice say. She opened the door and saw a man sitting behind the desk.

''Are you Chief Webber?'' Emma asked.

''I certainly am, and you are?'' Richard asked curiously.

''I am Emma Boswell, my mother Lauren Boswell is here on a case.'' She said and walked up to Richard to shake his hand.

''Oh, of course! You look a lot like your mother, Ms. Boswell.'' Richard said, ''take a seat.''

''Thank you.'' Emma said and sat down on the other side of the desk.

''How old are you, Emma?'' he asked.

''I am 15.'' Emma answered.

''Have you thought about what you want to do with your life yet?'' Richard continued.

''I want to be a surgeon.'' Emma answered proudly.

''Like your mother, of course.'' Richard smiled.

''Yes. But I am more interested in peds.'' Emma said.

''I see. If you want I can see if you can go around with one of our doctors who happens our head of pediatric surgery tomorrow?'' Richard suggested, he knew that this girl had been around hospitals so many times before like all kids with parents who were surgeons had.

''Thank you sir! I would love to!'' Emma answered gladly.

''I can ask Dr. Robbins right now.'' Richard said and started to dial a number on his phone.

''Can you repeat the name again?'' Emma asked, she was in shock.

''Dr. Arizona Robbins.'' Richard said and pressed 'call'.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma couldn't sleep that night. She laid in a double bed next to her mom and watched her sleep all night. She thought that her mom was happy right now, back in Seattle with some of her friends and working with what she loved the most. But Arizona was here too, and how is she going to tell her mom that? And how is she going to work alone with the love of her mother's life? After hours of thinking about everything bad in her life Emma decided to take a shower and then get dressed for work. After a long shower everything felt at least a little bit better and when Emma came out from the bathroom she saw that her mom was awake.

''What are you doing up so early?'' Lauren asked when she saw her daughter.

''I couldn't sleep.'' Emma replied while she opened her suitcase and looked for clothes.

''Why not?'' Lauren asked her.

''I don't know.'' Emma answered quickly, too quickly.

''Something's wrong, I know you Emma.'' Lauren said and sat up in the bed.

''I know.'' Emma said and sat down next to her mom in the bed.

''So what is it?'' Lauren asked.

''Don't be mad, okay? I just didn't know how to tell you.'' Emma said and Lauren nodded.

''I told you that Chief Webber helped me yesterday so I can work here this week. But that wasn't the whole truth, I am going to work here this week with… with... Dr. Robbins. Mom, Arizona is working here in Seattle.''

''_That. Was. So. Good.'' Arizona said and rolled over and looked at Lauren and laughed._

''_I know. Sex with me is always good.'' Lauren replied and kissed Arizona._

''_It is.'' Arizona said and kissed Lauren back._

''_I love you.'' Lauren said._

''_I love you too.'' Arizona replied, ''I wish we could do this all the time.''_

''_Have sex?'' Lauren asked and laughed._

''_Yeah. And just be with each other.'' Arizona said._

''_I know. I want that more than anything.'' Lauren said and sighed._

''_I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'' Arizona said._

''_And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'' She replied._

''_No, I'm serious. If it was legal for us to get married, I would've asked you a long time ago. Lauren Boswell, if it ever will be legal for us to get married, will you marry me?'' _

''_Yes. Yes a thousand times!'' Lauren said and with tears in her eyes she kissed Arizona, it was a kiss better than all of the other kisses they had shared, only with this kiss Lauren could tell Arizona how much she loved her. _

''I don't know what to say.'' Lauren replied her daughter after a while.

''You don't have to say anything, I just had to tell you. You're not mad are you?'' Emma asked scared.

''Of course not!'' Lauren said and kissed her daughter's forehead. ''I'm just shocked and confused.''

''Yeah I know. Me too.'' Emma said.

**ARIZONA'S POV.**

Arizona was driving to the hospital alone like all the other days of her life. She was always alone, even though she had friends at the hospital. She hadn't been her old self the last 15 years, she used to be so happy and back in those days she had everything, and then she lost everything at the same time. First she lost Lauren who was the love of her life and only a few weeks after that she lost her father. Now she only had her job, but she was glad about what she had she was used to her life being this way. But today she was actually very excited for the first time, Richard had called her yesterday and asked her if she could have a teenage girl working with her this week. Apparently she wanted to be a surgeon and her mother was one so she had some acknowledge already. As she walked into the hospital towards Richard's office she thought about how her life would be if she was a mother now, she and Lauren who once tried to have a kid would they be good mothers? And if they had a kid would they be together right now? Everything in life was a whole mess of 'what if's?'

She was close to Richard's office when she heard someone say ''Dr. Robbins?'' she turned around and saw a girl who looked like she was about 15 years old. And she recognized her from somewhere but she didn't know where.

''Yeah?'' Arizona said.

''Hi. I'm Emma, I am going to work with you this week.'' The girl said.

''Hi! I'm Arizona Robbins.'' Arizona said and smiled and they shook hands. ''Today we're going to work with a patient I've worked with for a long time, her name is Sara. I'm just going to change my clothes, you can come with me and after that we'll go to Sara.''

The next days went by fast. Emma and Arizona really bonded, they had lunches together and worked on cases and Emma learned a lot. And somehow she had managed to not tell Arizona about her mother. But Emma couldn't help but thinking that Arizona could've been her mother too. It was on a Wednesday it all changed it was the third day Emma worked with Arizona and they had just finished a surgery and Emma went to the bathroom while Arizona was waiting outside. When Emma walked out a few minutes later she couldn't believe what she saw, there was Arizona talking to Lauren.

''Hi.'' Emma said.

''Hey.'' Arizona answered, she sounded different.

''Arizona, I really have to tell you something.'' Lauren said.

''Emma, I really have to talk to Dr. Boswell. Is that okay? You can go to the cafeteria or something?'' Arizona said and Emma nodded and walked away. She turned around and gave her mother a glance before she left the two girls alone.

''Somewhere where we can talk alone without being disturbed would be great.'' Lauren said.

''We can go to an on-call room.'' Arizona said and blushed when she thought about what they had done there before.

''It's been so long.'' Lauren said when they were sitting on a bed next to each other.

''I know.'' Arizona replied.

''How have you been?'' Lauren asked.

''I've been good. And you?'' Arizona lied, she didn't want Lauren to know how terrible everything had been without her.

''I've been great. I've been hiding something from you.'' Lauren admitted, she wanted to just spill it out. She was tired of lying about it.

''You have?'' Arizona asked, she had no idea what Lauren was talking about.

''A few months after we broke up I found out I was pregnant. It was our baby, Arizona. But I couldn't tell you. And now she's all grown up and you've been working with her all week. Emma is your daughter too.'' Lauren said and looked up at Arizona, who looked scared, surprised, and angry and hurt at the same time. Arizona didn't say anything she just walked out of the room and left Lauren alone and after a few seconds she broke down crying. What did just happen?

**It's been a long time I know. But now I am back and I have summer break and I don't know if that means that I'll post more or less, but stay tuned! Thanks for all of the reviews, keep them coming I appreciate them a lot!**


End file.
